


YOU'RE NOT LEAVING

by sugamentia



Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Park Jimin, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Teasing, Top Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugamentia/pseuds/sugamentia
Summary: Yoongi finds out that Jimin is going out for billiards with Taemin and gets jealous, so he makes sure to show Taemin who is Jimin's daddy.





	YOU'RE NOT LEAVING

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I found out that Jimin wore Yoongi´s sweatshirt on a date with Taemin, so my yoonmin whipped ass started imagining a jealous Min Yoongi who would do anything to show Taemin that Jimin is his. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who supported me on tumblr! And a big thanks to my best friend for the help!  
> 

    

 

After a long day of rehearsal, Yoongi was exhausted and in serious need of sleep. After arriving at the dorms, he made his way straight to bed whilst his boyfriend disposed of his clothes on the way to the shower. Being too tired to join him, Yoongi closed his eyes in hopes of falling asleep, only to be interrupted by a constant buzz emanating from Jimin´s phone. Usually, he would just dismiss the annoyance but after several minutes of buzzing, Yoongi decided to pick up the phone. ~~But he wasn´t prepared for what he was about to see.~~

 

_Can´t wait to play tonight. But I must warn you, I´m kind of rusty xD_

_22:00pm at the usual?_

_Don´t be late ;)_

 

**_\- Taemin_ **

Taemin…

“ _I can´t believe he didn´t tell me…”_ was the first thought that ran through his mind _._ Yoongi´s head started to spin due to the ray of emotions flooding in. First he felt angry towards Jimin for not telling him he was going out with Taemin; then came insecurity – “ _Maybe he´s not happy with me? Maybe I´m not good enough_?”; and lastly came jealousy. He wasn´t opposed to their friendship, but he´d always felt resentful towards Taemin, especially after he started to date Jimin. Taemin was known as the playboy of Korea, full of charms and good looks, and everyone seemed to be whipped for him – including Jimin. In reality, Yoongi knew Taemin was just a nice guy, who cared a whole bunch for Jimin and had become his best friend in recent years, but that didn´t make him less possessive over the _little mochi_.

Knowing he had a tendency to overreact, Yoongi went back to laying down and decided to relax until Jimin got out of the shower.

 **-**  

 “ _Babe…..”_

“Jimin-ah?” he replied, opening his eyes. The minute he made eye contact with Jimin, Yoongi never felt more awake. In front of him stood Jimin looking like a fucking god. Even though his outfit was simple (perfect to blend in the crowds) it still made Yoongi´s mouth water – he was wearing black skinny jeans paired with Doc Martens, a leather jacket and a _very tight_ white t-shirt that showed off his toned body.

“If you take a picture it would last longer” Jimin said with a smile, making Yoongi´s focus shift from his abs to his face. Whilst looking at the shy boy that hid behind a chunky pair of glasses and dark beanie, Yoongi wondered how someone could be so adorable and hot at the same time.

“I´m sorry I woke you up, but I forgot to tell you that I´m going out tonight” Jimin added, avoiding Yoongi´s gaze.

“Cut the crap Jimin. I know you´re going to meet Taemin…” he paused. He hated the situation but wanted to avoid lashing out. “And before you start, I´m not mad, I just don´t get why you think it´s necessary to hide your friendship. You shouldn´t be scared to talk to me _baby_.”

They both stared at each other for a moment, before Jimin joined Yoongi´s side, sitting at the end of the bed. “I know you´re not his biggest fan, and I was going to tell you, I was just…. Afraid you´d take it the wrong way.”

“The wrong way?”

“I don´t know… I just don´t want you to think that you´re less than Taemin. I love you. It will always be you”.

“I know _babe._ Just promise you´ll tell me next time. Maybe we could all go out!” he suggested before cracking up.

That made Jimin relax, laughing at the perspective of Yoongi standing next to Taemin without badmouthing him or eye rolling. “Very funny Yoongi. I would like to see that” He pecked Yoongi´s lips and got up to leave.

Just before Jimin could move, he felt Yoongi´s grab on his arm, making him stop and turn around, crashing into the elder’s chest. “Where do you think you´re going?” Yoongi muttered.

“I´ve just told you, I´m meeting Taemin. I need to leave now before I´m late.”

“I don´t think so. You still own me for lying. And you´re not leaving like that….” He stopped and stared, once again, at his shirt “Not wearing that shirt.”

“Aish, I´m fine. I really need to leave.” He replied trying to flee Yoongi´s embrace.

“I said, you´re not leaving like that.” Yoongi´s grip became stronger and his voice raspier, almost ferocious.

~~It was at that moment Jimin knew he fucked up.~~

               

Jimin took a deep breath before Yoongi´s lips attached to his. The kiss was rough and messy, Yoongi showing Jimin that he meant every word he said. Jimin knew he needed to step away before things turned too heated, but Yoongi´s sweet taste and warmth drew him in with every passing second. Jimin surrendered and opened his mouth letting Yoongi take over completely by tilting his head and deepening the kiss with his tongue. His hands grabbed Jimin´s blonde locks and Jimin responded by roaming his hands across Yoongi´s chest, stopping at his broad shoulders.

Yoongi´s hands traveled to Jimin´s hips, squeezing and massaging them, making Jimin squirm underneath his fingertips – a feeling that he never wanted to forget. But impatience began to grow within Yoongi, who quickly pushed Jimin onto the wall, grabbing the back of his thighs. Jimin simply complied, wrapping his legs around him and breathing out a muffled moan.

“ _You´re mine_.” Yoongi growled into Jimin´s ear followed by a bite on his earlobe.

“Fuck-” Jimin melted into Yoongi´s lips. He kissed with passion, following Yoongi´s lead and sighing, whining and whimpering against the elder’s lips.

At this point, Jimin had long forgotten about Taemin, wanting only to please the man in front of him. He clutched desperately at Yoongi´s neck, leaning in towards him, desperate to fill the space between them, and his tongue roaming at the seam of Yoongi´s lips. The elder chuckled into the kiss, being helpless to resist Jimin´s neediness.

Not long after, Yoongi broke the kiss and carried Jimin onto their bed. As soon Jimin´s back touched the mattress, Yoongi was on top of him, quickly putting his legs on either side of Jimin's waist, straddling him. He connected their lips once again, kissing him deeply and hard, his hands roaming Jimin´s body.

Jimin moaned into the kiss, tugging at Yoongi´s shirt in order to take off the piece of clothing. Yoongi replied by swatting his hand away “I don´t think so. You´ve been a bad boy, Jimin!”

 “Yoongi-” But his words were cut off by Yoongi´s lips.

Then suddenly, with a single movement, Yoongi ripped Jimin´s t-shirt into pieces. Finally exposing more of the younger´s body. He didn´t hesitate to latch his lips onto Jimin´s neck, creating the dark purple marks he loved seeing. After leaving several administrations, Yoongi nibbled in his earlobe and whispered “You´re mine. _That bitch will never have you_. I´ll show Taemin who you belong to.”

Those words immediately made Jimin´s dick harden. Yoongi could fell Jimin´s member twitching under his own, to which he decided to slowly grind his hips making Jimin a moaning mess.

“Shit babe, you´re already so hard. I haven´t even touched you” Jimin groaned once Yoongi pressed his hips down again. “You really like it?” he laughs.

But the only answer Jimin could spit out was a bundle of chocked moans.

“Yoon- Please…”

“You know how this works. Tell _daddy_ want you want.” Yoongi´s hips moving to meet Jimin´s, enticing more moans from him.

“Fuck… Yoongi, please touch me!” Jimin said closing his eyes, feeling the embarrassment flood his checks.

“As you wish, baby.” With one hand, he grabbed Jimin’s wrists and pinned them above his head and with another he grabbed him over the jeans making his breath hitch. Yoongi started to stroke him over it, feeling all of his mighty hard length. Jimin had his eyes closed and was trying very hard to keep quiet. But Yoongi had other plans.

“I don´t think so _baby_ … Let me hear those pretty moans”

“Oh fuck, that feels so good. More, please!” He complied.

“Such a _good boy_. Can you stay still for _daddy_?” he asked receiving a nod from Jimin.

Yoongi released Jimin´s hands and scooched back in order to unzip Jimin´s fly. He slowly dragged his boxers to his ankles releasing Jimin´s hard cock.

“Baby, you´re so hard.” Yoongi blew cold air making Jimin shiver. “And so big, I can barely take you with my hand.”

Jimin looked down and moaned at the beautiful sight of Yoongi´s hand moving across his length. The blue-haired man was focused on his administrations, seeing how the drop of precum leaked from the head and spreading it with his thumb. Now, he could easily move his hand across Jimin´s length, while the other caressed his balls. Yoongi switched between a fast and slow pace, making sure to roam through Jimin´s entire length and to flick the tip causing a bunch of moans to erupt from Jimin´s mouth.

“Yoongi, fuck, go faster.” Jimin´s breath hitched in his throat.     

Yoongi complied by quickly slamming Jimin´s dick, his pace fast enough for it to be too much. Almost instantly, Jimin came hard on Yoongi´s hand, his whole body shaking as Yoongi kept up with the strokes, his lips returning to Jimin´s neck.

The room turned silent, with the only noise coming from Jimin´s deep breaths and Yoongi´s sloppy kisses.

“You´re so beautiful Jimin.” Yoongi whispered before stepping away to grab a wet towel to clean Jimin´s mess. After attending to Jimin, he threw the towel to o the corner of the room and plopped down on his side.

“That was-”

“Amazing. Yeah, no need to thank me” Yoongi laughed.

Jimin laughed as well, throwing a punch at Yoongi´s arm. “Nah, but seriously. You are amazing”

“Thanks.”

Jimin connected their lips once more and before he could deepen the kiss, Yoongi stepped back sensing his intentions.

“What are you doing?”

“Returning the favor?”

“There is no need for that. I´m too tired. I just wanted for you to remember who you belonged to.”

“I´ve missed this grumpy grandpa. It´s definitely the hair.” He said happily pressing a little smooch on Yoongi´s nose. “I love you Yoongs” Jimin chuckled. “But not only am I late but also clearly undressed.” He remarked looking at the torn pieces of one of his favourite shirts that was now scattered on their bed.

“Aish Jiminshi. You deserved it. Take my Kobe sweatshirt, it looks great with your skin.”

“But it has a low neckline, people will see these.” He pointed to the hickeys displayed on his neck and torso.

“ _That´s the point_.” A wicked smile forming on his lips.

**-**

Hours later, Jimin finally made it to the billiards club where he was meant to meet Taemin.

“I love you Jimin, but if you ever plan on standing me up for 2 hours without any warning, I will kill you.”

“Sorry _hyung_. I got sidetracked”

“ _Ahahahah_. I can clearly see that.” He laughed pointing at the dark purple marks peeking through Jimin´s sweater. “You can tell _him_ message received.”

“Aish… I´m going to kill him” Jimin´s cheeks flushing with embarrassment. 

“He´s never going to like me, right?”

“ _I´m afraid so_.” Jimin replied with a shy smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I would appreciate if you could give me feedback on how well or badly this is writen! Tysm :)


End file.
